A Super Saiyan Story
by coolness2000
Summary: AU Raditz is going to try and find kakorrott to defeat freiza. But will it be enough? Chap 6 up
1. introduction

_Hello everyone, I've decided to retool my fanfiction. So ya…this is my disclaimer deal._

"Bardock you look like you should go to the rejuvenation room." Says one of the saiyans. "Freiza is going to kill us all!" Bardock explains. "your son has left you just missed him" said an elder saiyan. _So it was you_ Bardock thinks to himself. Bardock then spots his young son Raditz getting ready for his next mission. "Raditz" bardock yells from afar. This is a weird event, most of the time an adult saiyan never sees his child again. "what is it father" Raditz says without one hint of emotion. "you have to get off of this planet, Frieza is trying to kill us all he killed my entire team." Raditz nods taking the ship Bardock left behind. "raditz, we should use our scouters to communicate just in case" Bardock informs. Raditz nods once again. Bardock looks up to see his son take off.

_The power frieza wants I have given to you, so that you can see what we have had to see. _The words that alien said really scared Bardock.

He looks up at the sky to see Frieza and all his men. "ARG" Bardock yells. He flies at Freiza fueled by anger. All 100 plus of freiza's men try to hit bardock at once this doesn't stop the determined saiyan. Meanwhile Freiza is charging a tiny ball in his index finger. " TAKE THIS FREIZA!!!" Bardock says throwing a nice size energy ball at freiza. Suddenly Freiza's energy ball grew at an enormous size, which easily absorbs Bardocks. Freiza throws the ball down on the doomed planet. Bardock tried his best to stop the ball but it is so strong he is over come _"Hey Bardock its me kakorrott, I'll defeat Freiza_. "so, kakorrott will defeat you freiza" The planet was destroyed all who were on thad perished.

Vegeta sits in his spaceship eager over his next mission, suddenly "Vegeta, your planet has collided with an asteroid and you and nappa are the only known saiyans left." Vegeta stares in disbelief over his race but doesn't say anything.

"HEY" Raditz screams in his scouter. "What is that suppose to mean huh?" _Oh well, I guess I better go find kakorrott That planet looks as good as any to look. _Raditz begins the landing sequence on his ship. The planet is dark-green many circular topped trees. The houses look like mini space ships.

"KAKORROTT." Raditz screams into the distance. Blip Beep beep beep beep. _A power level of 250 _A namekian attacks Raditz from behind but raditz dodges it thanks to his scouter. "grr" The namekian child growls. Raditz ignores this and disappears. The child looks all around.Then, Raditz appears right infront of him and punches him right in the gut. The child doubles over in pain. Raditz then shoots a few weak ki blast at him. The child looks up in fear. The now sympathetic Raditz outreachs his hand towards the young boy. "you….arn't going to kill me?" He says bafflized. Raditz doesn't answer. The young boy grabs his hand and pulls himself up. "You wouldn't happen to know a saiyan named Kakorrott would you?" Raditz asked. "Nope, no saiyan has been here in quite a few years." Raditz walks away. "wait." The child says. "I would like to come with you." Raditz seems confused that this boy would come with him but nods his head in approval anyway. "give me one day to prepare." "Fine, beside it will give me time to train I guess" Raditz replies.

The Namekian flies off to the biggest house on namek. Inside he finds the father of all namekians guru. "guru" He says "will you unlock my power" "hmm…..ok young one get under my hand." The boy has a power surge. "Thanks guru" The boy flies off. _Good luck boy_. Meanwhile Raditz found a near-by mountain. "ARG DOUBLE SUNDAY" He shouts shooting two intertwining beams at the mountain which easily crumbles to pieces. Raditz lays on the ground looking up at the sky.

_Kakorrott I hope your worth all this trouble. We need revenge on Freiza for taking everything. We were but servents. _Raditz fell asleep in intense thought. "hello I'm ready to go" It's the child. Raditz slowly gets up and gets ready to go. Theres a second space pod right next to Raditz's. They both get in. "so, whats the plan kid." Raditz said. "I'm guessing we are going to look on every planet for this "kakorrott"." "Also" He continues "I have a name…" "Oh do you now." Raditz replied sarcasticly. "My name is Nail"

Power levels

Bardock 12,000

Freiza 250,000 (first form)

Nail 250

Nail after potencial (560)

Raditz 450

Kakorrott 2

_This is my new beginning, taking a WHOLE NEW APPROACH. I figured this way would make more sense and fit in with the story a little better. Anyway hope you liked it._


	2. Turles attacks

_This is chap 2 of my super saiyan story. And I don't own dragonball z or like anything._

Nail and Raditz land on a near by planet. "HELP" someone screams. The evil saiyan turles is attacking. "Oh I better go help them" nail says as he flies off. "Nail where are you going?" He screams as he follows along. _Hmmm I'm picking up 2 power level, one of 320 and the other 450 heading my way. This could be trouble I may have to actually try _"Leave these poor people alone." The brave boy says. "whose gonna stop me you?" turles retaliates.

"ARGGGGGGGG" Nail yells._ Hmm what is this his power is increasing to 560 and that other power is close_. "Hey can I join this party" Raditz says excited for a real challenge. Nail on the other hand isn't fooling around He flies straight towards Turles. Left hook, right jab blocked by turles superior reflexes. "HA" a blast flies from Nails hand into Turles being easily thrown away. Turles then flies towards Nail hitting him right in the head. Turles then flies over Nail, "This has been fun kid, but I have a world to take over." Turles shoots a small beam down on Nail.

Raditz flies under it. "DOUBLE SUNDAY" He screams shooting a much bigger blast quickly overpowering Turles'. Turles tries to move out of the way but is too slow and gets hit dead on. "grrr, you may have weakened me but I'm still much stronger than you" Turles flies at Raditz in a pit of rage, Raditz easily dodges the many punches and kicks. "your so angry now you can't even see straight, you aren't even a challenge anymore." Raditz said arragontly. "I'll show you challenge" Turles retorts. "TAKE THIS" Turles shoots a huge beam straight at Raditz. "DOUBLE SUNDAY." Raditz screams shooting his own blast. The blast are pretty even but Raditz is losing energy much faster making his beam weaker and weaker by the second. Suddenly Nail gets up and shoots a tiny blast at Turles. It isn't very big but distract Turles. Raditz then use the rest of his power to make his beam stronger than turles. Raditz fell to the ground unconscience.

3 or so hours later Raditz wakes up in a small hut. "He's waking up" says a woman, more than likely the mother. "Thank you for saving my village." The village elder says. "Whatever" Raditz says. "You may stay here and eat whatever you want" He continues. Raditz runs as fast as he can to the kitchen. "MAKE EVERYTHING YOU CAN." He says very happily. The chef brings out about 10 plates of food. All devoured in a matter of seconds. All the natives watch in disgust. "thank you" Raditz said, probably the most polite thing he has ever said. "Nail lets get out of here we need to find Kakorrott." "Ok Raditz see ya all" "bye" they all say at the same time as if they practiced for a few days.

"Hey Raditz, why do you want to find Kakorrott." Nail says slightly confused. "He is the one who will defeat Freiza." Raditz says bluntly. "YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ON FREIZA!" Nail screams in anger. "yes, Freiza destroyed my race." "Along with many others" Nail says. "Hey Nail, actually that Turles guy almost beating us make me want to train so lets train for about 1 month or so before we begin this quest. Who knows what other powerful beings are out there in space.

POWER LEVELS

Raditz 450

Raditz after healing 510

Raditz after training for 1 month 540

Nail 560

Nail after train for 1 month 620

Natives 10 each

Turles 780

_Sorry that chapter was a bit short ill try and drag them out a little more next time. If anyone has any ideas on what other people Raditz and Nail can verse don't hesitate to tell me._


	3. A Trip to Yardrat

_Another chapter of not owning dbz. Everytime I think that I DON'T OWN DBZ I die a little inside anyway one with the story_

"ugh" Raditz said in his tiny little pod "lets try that one I guess." Pointing at one of the planets. "ok" Nail said very boredly. Nail and Raditz have been hoping planet for 6 months now. Fighting various bad guys, most of who were extremely weak.

Their ships slowly touch ground. Raditz and Nail quickly observe the place for any signs of life. Nothing much. There is a small house a few miles away, They fly to I hoping to find the young saiyans brother. Instead five aliens all different with scouters come. Raditz presses on his scouter_ 400 500 550 520 490_ "It's" says one of the aliens "A saiyan" "YOU'RE FREIZA'S MEN" Raditz yells. "Let me take them." Raditz says to nail. Nail nods. "ARG" Raditz says powering up. _his power level just went up to 830 _Raditz quickly punches one of the aliens right in the chest killing it instantly. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU DIRTY SAIYAN" all four of the aliens rush Raditz. Quickly Raditz pushes ans energy shield out through his body incinerating all of them. "Forget Kakorrott." Raditz said. "I say we attack Freiza head on. We are way stronger than all his men." "Ok I guess."

"Not so fast."says someone neither of them know. "THAT WAS MY TEAM I'LL KILL YOU!" The blue alien flies quickly at Raditz _this guys is stronger than the others I better watch out. _Raditz jumps up just in the nick of time. Nail shoots a small blast at him, does no damage. "DIE." He shoots a huge wave at Raditz. Raditz can't get out of the way in time. Gets hit full blast.

"RADITZ!!!!" Nail screams. His power level sky rockets. "I'm going to make you suffer" Nail says fist clentched. "Like to see you try" He says happy about his revenge. The alien charges Nail right before the hit nail disappeared and reappeared right behind him and kicked him square in the head. _What he was weak no more that 700 power lemme check again. 1400!!!!! HOW IS THAT POWER POSSIBLE._ Nail now has thought of a way to inflict the most pain as possible, He hits him as hard as he can teleports where he land then hit him back a lot like a game of volleyball with himself. After toying with him he kicks him to the ground. Then he stood over him. And crossed his arms. "Experence my new attack." Nail said. Bent his wrist inward and charged a beam inbetween his hands. "ENERGY WAVE"The beam completely engulfed him not leaving anything.

"I need to heal Raditz before he dies. We need to go back to Namek ." Nail put Raditz in the life support system in his ship and set it on a course for Namek. " I better get out of here" Nail mutters as he flies into his ship._ Crap Raditz's heart beat is weak I don't think he is going to make it just 30 minutes Raditz come on. _They both crash land on the planet Nail gets out of his ship as fast as he can and takes Raditz to Guru. "…..So Guru, can you heal him?" "Yes but it will take quite some while." The boy nods. _I need to train more_ Nail then sat on the floor to meditate for 2 days.

"_Good morning lord Frieza" Raditz says bowing down to his ruler. "I want you to destroy planet miklde" "yes my lord" _

_I'd rather die fighting than continue being your lackey_

_Prince, planet vegeta has been destroyed(1)_

"agg….AHHHHHHHHH" Raditz screamed waking up from his long nap. "So, are you ready to go" Nail says still sitting on the ground. "I….thought I'd be dead. How long has it been." Raditz said. "2 days" Nail replies. "you healed way faster than anyone here thought you would." "well, let's go find Kakorrott." Raditz says slowly standing up. "Nail" Guru said in his super low voice. "I want you to take a much bigger ship with you this time." " That's fine we can train in there" Raditz said not really caring. "Raditz" Raditz perks his head up quickly. "Get under my hand to unlock your hidden power." Raditz slowly walks to Guru. "ok" Raditz says crossing his arms. "ARG" Raditz screams maxing out his power. "Thank you Guru." Raditz mutters under his breath. "I guess we will go now." Nail says walking out the door.

1 year and 6 months later. Nothing has changed. They haven't been able to find Kakorrott "Lets go to that one I guess" Nail says pointing to a planet. Raditz nods still disappointed after looking for so long. "Raditz want to spar" Nail says getting into the Namekian fighting stance. "ok" Raditz agrees getting into his own stance, a mixture of namek and Saiyan style which he developed over a few years. Nail flies at Raditz at super speeds. He punches Raditz, The saiyan boy easily blocks this and then counters with a kick to the side which hits Nail straight into the wall of the ship. Nail quickly gets up for another strike at Raditz. Raditz takes this time to charge Energy for an attack. "DOUBLE SUNDAY" He yells as his collasill beam hits Nail. Nail still has a lot of energy using it into his own beam while Raditz recovers. He teleports behind Raditz and shoots his own beam. It hits Raditz sending him flying forward Raditz stops himself just before he rams the wall. "alright now it is time to be serious." Raditz powers up to his max. A few pencils start shaking in fear of his power. "Alright you ready to go all out?" Nail retorts while powering to his maximum to try and match Raditz's. "pft max, this isn't even near my max" Raditz says flying at such fast speeds Nail can't follow punching him right in the gut.

"ugh alright I give" Nail finally says. _Geez Raditz has really improved as a fighter over the past few years_ "Landing sequence complete" The ships beeps out. "alright I sure hope Kakorrott is on this planet if not I say we attack Freiza directly." Raditz says firmly. "Remember last time you said that." Nail says thinking of how Raditz almost died verse that solder. Raditz grins "I am so much stronger now than I was back then."

One of the natives walk by they are on planet Yardrat(2). "hello" Nail says. "do you know a saiyan named Kakorrott" Raditz finished for him. "No but I do have something I want to show you" The Yardratian says in his garbled langauge. "Fine, Nail stay and guard the ship" Raditz says. Nail mutters something either Raditz can't hear or ignores. "Ok lead the way." Raditz and the Yardratian go into a small dark hut. "I want to teach the special Yardratian move." "Why" Raditz scepticized. "I can read your mind, and I think your ambition to defeat Freiza and find your brother is pure." Raditz scoffs at this. "You may act "bad ass" on the outside, but on the inside your just a softy" He says. "Just teach me the move so I can get out of here." "Focus your energy on a high power level probably your friend will be the best one, put your index finger and middle finger on your head, and focus all your energy to him and you will teleport ." Raditz focuses on Nail and fads away.

Back with Nail Raditz teleports on him. "umm I think im ready to go." Raditz said to Nail. "alright so where do you want to go now Raditz?" "Frieza is near here. I say we strike." Nail rolls his eyes. "fine Raditz"

Power levels

Raditz 830

After healing1010

After finding potencial 1760

After 1 ½ year 2650

Nail 760

Enraged 1430

Training for 1 ½ year 2200

Aliens 400,500, 550, 520, 490

Alien leader 1250

Yardratian 400

_WOOT 1500 words now some of you may have been wondering what those numbers meant. Well they will be explained right here._

_this was suppose to be Raditz nightmare if not all of you got it._

_Some of you may not have known what a yardratian is. Well, after planet Namek blew up Goku flew to a planet and learned instant transmission Yardrat was the planet_

_Anyway thanks to all my loyal readers,if there are any hope you liked it I'll update more this weekend._


	4. Jail Break and a Boy Named Akira

_Man chapter 4… I've been thinking and thinking over what is going to happen next, but I think I finally have a plan. _

_P.s I don't own dragonball z in anyway shape or form ever. Well except I have dbz budokai on my gamecube but I don't think that really counts._

Raditz and Nail are right on Frieza's tail (hahaha pun) chasing him from planet to planet finally they catch up to him. "This must be that monster's next place to purge" Raditz growls bitterly. "hey Raditz why did we come here you know as well as I we cannot defeat him." Nail says ignoring What Raditz says. Raditz shakes his index finger back in forth. "We aren't here to kill Freiza," Nail looks at him puzzled. "Were here to free all the prisoners." Raditz finishes.

Nail smiles then motions a "let's go" They look at the ship, 2 gaurds are blocking the entrance. "They aren't very strong but I think we should go stealth anyway." Nail whispers to Raditz. He nods back at Nail slowly going behind the ship and coming forward to the entrance unnoticed. "That was close." Raditz says once they get inside. There is a door behind him that says "Prisoner cell A" Raditz opens the door slowly. The guard there is sleeping. "Typical" Raditz whispers hoping not to wake him. Nail chuckles.

The poor people behind the cell look at them with wide eyes. There wasn't just men there either, oh no there were old men, children, and women. Raditz takes a key off the door behind him. He quickly yet quietly opens all the cells. The 14 of them tip-toe out of the room. Raditz teleports to defeat the 2 gaurds infront of the ship. Unfortunately for them one guard came down the hall and sent a message to Freiza. "Crud" Raditz said "So you can sense it too" Nail says. The others look at them puzzled.

"I'll stall go get off the planet." Raditz says to Nail. "You sure you want to die" Says a maybe 14 year old kid. "Just go." Raditz tells him. Nail goes not too worried. He remembers Raditz surviving when his entire body was torn inside out. Everyone follows Nail looking back at Raditz, their hero. The boy looks at him, Raditz smiles back at him. "One more thing" Raditz says flying into the air. "Frieza take this" Raditz says shooting a flurry of blast on his ship obliterating it.

"MY SHIP" Frieza says looking at what he did _Hmm I have to stall him so everyone else can get out_ "So you were the one that destroyed the saiyans." Raditz said angrily. "grr" Frieza growls. "Who are you and how do you know about that." Raditz crossed his arms. "Frieza you hurt my feelings you don't recognize me I am Raditz son of Bardock." "That saiyan that defied me??"

_I'd rather die fighting than be ruled by you for any longer. _

"You destroyed the saiyan race because you were afraid of us admit it Frieza, soon I will join with Kakorrott and defeat you." Freiza scoffs. "I wasn't afraid of one pathetic saiyan trying to defeat me. I was afraid of your race as a whole. Beside that you won't get a chance to meet up with your brother." Freiza shoots a blast of enormous proportions at Raditz. _They are taking off I better get out now _ Raditz put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. "That was simple now to send a team to kill Kakorrott and find a ship" Freiza said proud of his work.

Back on the Space ship Raditz just appeared out of thin air. "Let's get the heck out of here" Raditz says. Nail quickly types in the coordinates of Namek on the key board. "Alright everyone, we are going to be going to a planet called Namek. We will then give you all small space pods to go where you wish." "so…" One of them says hopefully. "were free?" "Yes, yes you are" Nail says. "anyway it is going to take us 2 days to get back to Namek" "make youself at home" Raditz finishes for him. The people begin to talk amongst themselves.

Then, a young boy came up to Raditz. Raditz looked down at the boy and what do ya know he has a tail! "Are… you going to try and defeat Freiza" The boy says looking down at the floor. Before Raditz answers he says "If so I want to go with." Raditz scoffs at him. "There is no way you could help us verse such a terrible monster you would get eaten alive." "Fine If you can beat me at 5 of my power level I will let you come you better be ready."

Alright the boy looks up and smiles then he instantly sits on the floor to meditiate. "Hey kid what's your name." Raditz says. "Akira" He replies with one eye open.

Meanwhile with Freiza…. "Ok Vegeta I was ambushed by a saiyan named Raditz today." _What! Raditz is just low level scum_ "I killed him but he said something about a brother where is he?" "His name is Kakorrott" Vegeta said almost immediately. "Me and Nappa will kill Kakorrott ourselves." "Good I will expect him dead in 40 days."

"Were finally back." Raditz says on surface of Namek. "Kid you ready to fight me" "Yep" He replies getting into saiyan fighting stance. "Ok get ready to lose" Raditz slowly powers down to 5. "SPIRIT WAVE" The child says putting his hands together palms outfacing shooting a beam. _Using an energy attack right off the bat? Interesting _Raditz easily dodges the attack. The kid then aftermages behind Raditz and kicks him in the head sending him flying to the ground. Alright kid now I'm serious. Raditz's power spikes.

"Ahh Raditz loses" Nail says. "Why….." "It's simple you went over 5" The kid says. "oh I see you win on a technicality" Raditz says harshly. "Well I never thought of it that way but ya." Akira says. "Alright let's go find your brother Raditz" Nail says walking toward the ship. "Kid I am going to have to train you the whole way. Nail what is the next planet we are going to." "A planet called E-Arth, it will take us about 17 days." "Fine let's get out of here."

Power levels

Raditz 2800

Nail 2340

Freiza 250,000

Akira 220

_Well that chapter was not easy to write. But I finished. Well, I have a few things to say. First off I realize Akira is probably the most cliché au dbz name ever but I didn't have anything else to name him. I also thought of it being Brolli, but I figured it will be too easy for them with 50,000 power level on their side. Also it has been 12 years since vegeta blew up meaning its almost time for the 21st budokai tenchaichi tournament. _


	5. The world martial arts tournament

_Last Chapter was k**i**nda **d**ifficult this **on**e should be be**t**ter. If it's n**o**t Oh **w**ell now I'm _

_going to watch some **dbz**_

"Alright Akira punch me as hard as you can" Raditz says getting ready to block "Arg" He cries throwing a punch with all the power of his body. "You still aren't strong enough to survive anything come on." Raditz taunts the young boy. "We are landing" Nail says. They land just outside of a huge town. "Let's try not to pull too much attention to ourselves" Raditz says while slowly walking to town. The other two follow his suit without resistance.

"um excuse me you wouldn't happen to know someone called Kakorrott." Nail asks a young woman. "Nope." she says not really paying much attention "Oh well Akira says beginning to walk away. "Hey guys I have an idea let's fight in the world martial arts tournament for fun" Raditz says looking at the 21st tenchiachi budokai tournament poster. "This could give Akira a chance to see what it is like in a real fight." Nail says. "umm I think Akira wants to go" Raditz says pointing at Akira running for the tournament. "Well I guess that settles it." Nail says

The preliminary matches go uneventfully that is until the match between Jackie chun vs Akira. _Hmm this old man seems to be very weak he should be easy to defeat. _ "Boy you should never underestimate your opponent ." Jackie said.He then teleports behind Akira "KAME" He says cupping his hand. _What the his power level just increased ten fold_ "HAME HAAAAAAAA" He shoots a blast which easily hits Akira off the edge.

"HAHAH AKIRA GOT DEFEATED IN THE ELIMINATION ROUND." Raditz taunts the young saiyan. "HEY SHUT UP THAT OLD GUY WAS REALLY POWERFUL" Akira replies angrily "Let's go to the drawing room" Nail says changing the subject. They begin to walk to get ready to draw for then suddenly Akira is stopped by one of the monks. "Sorry only finalist can come in this room." He says. "Grrr fine" Akira says. "I'm going back to the ship" He says. Raditz shrugs while him and Nail walk in. "Ok when you are called come and draw a ball." The announcer says. "Umm first Raditz." Raditz slowly reaches in the box and shifts around till he finds the one he wants. "5" He says as he picks his up. " "Next up is Gouka" No one comes. "No one named gouka?" "umm pardon me" Yamcha says "But that name is Goku" He says. Then announcers face turns instantly red "oh of course hehehe." Goku picks in the box and pulls out 7. Bacterian goes up next and pulls out a 1. "Ok Krillin" Krillin pulls out a two "Hey I got one" He says all happy, that is until he realizes who he is versing.

Everyone else draws a number this is the line up.

Krillin vs bacterian, Yamcha vs Jackie Chun, Nail vs Raditz, Goku Vs Giran

Krillin begins the match by running at bacterian but the smell is too much for him.

Bacterian then runs up to Krillin and pulls hit pants down and fast right in his face.

After this Bacterian sticks his hand down his pants, shakes it around then puts it in Krillin's face. Krillin falls to the ground. "Krillin" Goku says from above. "Don't worry about it you don't even have a nose." Goku says. It hit Krillin then and there that he doesn't have a nose. He gets right next to bacterian pulls his pants down and rips one like Bacterian did before. Bacterian then faints giving the match to Krillin.

"Ok the match between Jackie Chun and Yamcha will occur tomorrow." The announcer well announces. "I say we go back to the ship to see how Akira is doing" Nail says.

Meanwhile with Akira…..

"How could such a weak old man fit so much power into one blast." Akira says to himself outlound. "Let's see how he did that" Akira cups his hands together. "KAMEHAMEHA!" A pathetic little blast shoots from his hands. "What am I doing wrong." He continually tried without much improvement. The door to the ship opens. "Hey Akira how are you doing." Raditz says. "Well we better rest up for tomorrow" Nail says. "Fine" Akira says giving up on the kamehameha for now.

Power levels

Raditz 3100

Nail 2700

Akira 220

Jackie chun 240

Goku 190

Krillin 170

_Jeez short chapter sorry about that… I was hoping to break the 5000 word marker but… there just wasn't enough information this chapter._


	6. Raditz Vs Nail

_Well, I've been working hard on my fan fiction trying to think a few chapters ahead. So far I have the entire tournament planed out. Also some Raditz attacks would be helpful just give me a name and ill use my tiny imagination to make it somewhat awesome._

Raditz woke up to get ready to go to the tournament. Even though he wasn't actually going to fight today, he was going to go with Akira to scope out the competition. Nail on the other hand decided to train in the desert.

"So…one of the kids and the old man are fighting today." Akira says still half asleep because Raditz woke him up for a 4 o'clock AM sparring match. "Yep this kid named Yamcha and that old man is fighting." Raditz replies.

Once the match was ready to start Raditz and Akira were with one of the other finalist known as "Goku" above the ring watching from the balcony. "Ok I am sure everyone knows the rules so let's begin." The announcer says.

The old man decides to make quick work of the young boy. He quickly shoots an invisible beam seaming which shoots Yamcha out of the ring. "So is that old man still weak." Akira says. "Hmm compared to that weakling yes but you were superior the old man pushed him out of the ring with just the wind from his body." "What I thought he shot a massive beam." Akira said. "Nope your friend is right but that guy is way stronger than you give him credit for." Goku says. "Ya whatever kid see you in the semifinals." Raditz says.

"Well that fight took up a whole five minutes." Akira says sarcastically. "Oh well do you want to go eat." Raditz said. Akira smiles and nods his head erratically. They both go to the tournament café. Pancakes, bacon, hamburgers, french fries, hot dogs, pizza anything you name it they ate. "So" Akira says with his mouth full. He swallows "Who is fighting tomorrow." Akira says taking another huge bite out of his hamburger. "tehehee me and Nail." "YES AN EXCITING FIGHT." He screams the entire group of people hears him.

"Well I am going to train for my fight with Nail." Raditz says leaving the café. Akira quickly follows. Raditz goes to a desert simply blasting everything in his path. "God this is so easy it is incredible how bored I am right now." Raditz says to himself. "Oh well I might as well go back to the ship." He says quite disappointed. He comes back with Nail sitting on the floor meditating and Akira still attempting the Kamehameha wave.

Raditz decides it is best to just sleep.

He gets up still tired, there is a note on the door. _Raditz we have left for the tournament meet us there when you get up Nail _ Raditz flies to the tournament at full speed. "Hey you made it" Nail says at the entrance. "It is about 15 minutes till out match." He tells Raditz. "Hmm fine" He says strolling into the entrance.

Nail and Raditz get onto the ring after 10 minutes elapse. "Alright boys" the announcer says "I am sure you both know the rules so…..begin"

"Let's begin with a warm up." Raditz says getting into his stance. "Fine" Nail replies Nail flies at Raditz at very quick speeds for the people there but pretty slow for him and Raditz and throws a punch. Raditz easily dodges Raditz retaliates with a kick missing narrowly missing Nail. Nail flips backward than jumps at Raditz doing an upper cut but Raditz also back flips to dodge. Nail then shoots a small ki blast at Raditz. Raditz simply throws it into the air. Raditz flies at Nail to try and kick him but Nail ducks and dodges.

"Neither of us are making any progress." Raditz says "What say we kick it up a notch." Nail says maxing out. "Ok." Raditz says matching his power. Raditz use instant transmission to teleport behind Nail Kicking him toward a wall. Nail stops himself before he hits. "See my new move." Nail says. Nail puts his palms out making a wall out of his own energy. He teleports the energy to the other side of Raditz. He then makes another wall which he pushes at Raditz. The other wall comes to Raditz. Last he makes a wall at the top and on the sides to seal Raditz in. "Oh know I am trapped what shall I do." Raditz says sarcastically. He puts his fingers on his forehead to instant transmit (???) himself. Through the wall. Unfortunately for Raditz he did not go through Nails Energy but rather stopped when he got to it.

"Nice try Raditz but that energy is Instant Transmission proof." Nail brags. _Uh oh I really am trapped I better do something fast these walls are coming in fast. _ "Arg DOUBLE SUNDAY" Raditz screams shooting a blast with all his power at Nail. However the wall holds strong protecting Nail from the blast. Raditz keeps pushing however bad it may be. He has to win and be the strongest.

The walls begin to squish Raditz. But just as that happens the blast hits Nail slamming him to the ground. The walls come in closer but as things get more desperate so does Raditz blast. Roshi begins to think _Now this battle is whoever can take the most pain. Of course neither of these boys are going to give up so easily things could get very gruesome. _

Nail falls unconscious and his wall dissipates. Raditz also falls to the ground hitting the ground hard. Raditz still conscience but badly injured gets up slowly. "Well I guess I better count" The announcer says still in shock from the battle. "1" He says without much of a response. "2" He says after what seems like 5 minutes later. "He isn't getting up." Raditz says weakly. Raditz grabs his stomach in pain. _Man please don't get up I don't have anything left. _ "3" He says ignoring Raditz. Nail slowly gets up. "Ok let the fight continue." The announcer says.

"Eh I'll end this DOUBLE SUNDAY." He says but nothing happens. "HAHHA You've gone dry." Nail laughs. "Ya so have you." Raditz says. "But there is something you do not understand, a saiyan gets stronger the more he fights." Raditz runs at Nail punching him in the head hitting him over the edge. Nail uses his best attempt to fly but at no avail. He falls outside the ring thus losing the match.

Raditz falls on his knees in exhaustion. Akira flies from the balcony to take Nail and Raditz to the rejuvenation chambers in the ship. Raditz and Nail are healed (well for the most part) by the next day and go to see the fight between the kid Goku and the giant monster Girin. "Kid you are going to get the crap beaten out of you." Girin says to his competitor. "Ya we will see about that." The boy says happily. Just then rain begins to fall.

"The match will be post-phoned till tomorrow due to rain." The announcer says. "Aww man now what to do until tomorrow." Akira says. "Train I guess." Nail says. "God that was one amazing fight between you two." Akira says changing the subject. "Ya whatever." Raditz said very irritatedly. When they get to the ship Raditz and Nail meditate. "I'll be back later" Akira says "He flies back to town"

Power levels

Raditz 250 warming up with Nail

2750 Match Nail in the fight

3100 maxing out

3600 after healing

Nail 260 warming up

2750 fighting with Raditz

Akira 230

Jackie Chun 240

Goku 190

Girin 90

Krillin 170

_Wow sorry it took so long to update… I've been busy/Sick so ya. Anyway I will only update like 2 more times this year._ Thanks everyone who has read my story thus far enjoy.


End file.
